Fallen Angels
by VQueenBee
Summary: 2075 Billie, newly transformed vampire and one of the most powerful creatures of the earth collapses with Damon from New York and her old life.A boundless love develops between the two, but luck does not last long.The past will catch up them.
1. Prologue

**Yes I know, I digress from Vampire Diaries, but it is still more to come.**  
**The fanfic is based on my imagination and the series, i never read the books**  
**Opinions are very welcome in the form of reviews, if there is to offer Beta-reader, that would be really nice!**  
**This is my first fanfic, and I am also registered very fresh:)**

**This is a translation from my fanfic in german, you can read it here .de/s/4ca7660e00017a7906527cb8**

It is 1:30, the limo drove past the Timesqaure, towards my loft in the trendy district of Carnegie Hill.  
I saw the lights go by and I thought of the evening.  
I remembered how Drew, my friend, or better now ex-boyfriend  
viewed me as I had to kiss my co-star Dean in one scene,. I wont forget this look. He was not jealous, he was possessive.

Then, in the wardrobe, he came in as I just packed my things and wanted leave.  
He came up to me, swept my bag off the table. The make-up, my phone and my keys fell with a loud noise to the grabbed me with a large force, and pressed me against the wall.  
"You are mine, not Dean's. I've seen how you look at him, oh yes,  
and I tell you, you are mine, if I see you again with him, something bad will happen to the both of you.

With these words he let go of me and left the room. It took i while for me to realize what just happend, i never saw him like that. The brakes of the car took me from my thoughts.  
James stopped and opened the door for me. "We are there, Miss Jean" I got out and stood in front of my beautiful apartment.  
After a Meteorite impact 40 years ago there was in the densely populated city of more room and my parents could afford to build a house that borders do not coincide with the neighbors.

I went to the door and fumbled for my key and unlocked the door. I threw my shoes off my feet.  
"Nobody can tollerate this high heels all day," I thought and reached for the light switch,  
turned on him, but nothing happened. "Oh great" I thought. "Then you will probably need to find the flashlight."

I walked up the stairs to the first floor is, then into the second and then up to the attic.  
You have to know , 6 people lived in this house  
My parents, my grandparents, my sister and me.  
The floorboards creaked as I was on top. The moon shone trough a small window

I seached for the large case, and came with the bare toes something hard, which lay on the ground .  
I ducked, was strangely beside the torch. I switched on and shone on the object that p was responsible for my pain  
It was a thick book, bound in leather. At the corners, it was reinforced with gold, it seemed to be quite old.  
I took it and blew the dust away and opened it.

The first page was in a beautiful, blood-red letters "The 12 Vampires"  
"This is a fantasy book " I'm grinned.  
My parents read much fantasy, and my grandma , too. She especially liked vampires  
When I was little, only 6 or 7 years old , she always told me stories of how they had defeated them.  
Of course, I didn't believed in that. Now I'm 21, and these stories are still for me  
pure occult . I turned the page and read on.

_"Thousands of years ago 12 special vampires appeard,_  
_who possessed special powers._  
_6 women and 6 men, each had much greater power than the other_

_An old legend says that these vampires have to find their soul mates in the other_  
_11 vampires._  
_They should come together by a special diamond ring, and_  
_with the vow of marriage they would grow into the most powerful couples,_  
_their forces would multiply and the love between them should be the strongest,_  
_this world had ever seen.._

_The blood of the partner should be the sweetest thing to drink for these vampires._  
_Together they should establish kingdoms in which they govern their land and produce heirs to this estate._  
_Every 1000 years there are the souls of the duos in different bodies_  
_again to repeat events to celebrate their undying love._  
_It does not matter whether human or vampire, witch or werewolf._  
_The souls take on any body. The next event is to happen in 400 years. "_  
_Signed: Reverend Lovejoy, Vienna 1675"_


	2. About sins and coffee

My brain processed what I had just read. Super Vampires?  
Sounded almost after a bad Hollywood movie. Nevertheless, I was fascinated by this book in a way that I could not describe.  
I turned the page. The 2nd Entry was again signed by Reverend Lovejoy.

Capability  
Each of these 12 Vampire has an ability.  
It helped them survive , because this kind of vampires has been around the world sought and despised. Another legend says that these souls are the fallen angel of God.  
This is meant the angels of God who have been displaced in the recent court for their sins, their rebellion against God out of heaven.  
Consequently, each of these angels his sin practiced here on earth.  
These sins are:  
Greed  
Pride  
License  
Lust  
Envy & seizure  
Anger  
Gluttony  
Seduced by Evil  
Murder  
Revenge  
Determination of the forces of nature  
Cruelty

I hesitated. That sounded really bad. Who owned this book? I return to the last page of the book and looked at the cover next to it. Evelyn Smith stood next to it. "Grandmother" went through my head.  
"Uuu" I was shocked. "What was that?" Flashed through my mind. Nervously, I looked out the window.  
There sat a fat owl. "God, real Hitchcock-feeling " I thought.  
Thanks to my grandmother told me the old films were obtained some time before but ..

Suddenly the light turned on again, the apartment was bright again, "Finally!" I thought.  
I noticed that next to the book a little box was as big as my palm,  
probably for a ring. "Where does all this stuff?"  
Stunned as I was, I needed something small at first drink.  
So I took the book and the mysterious box, and made my way down.

The second floor was not occupied, I lived on the ground and first floor, was where my beloved living room. It was not modern - I was not on the modern frills, but kept comfortable.  
I put the book and the box on the living room table, made of glass, which stood at my beloved leather sofa. Then I went into the kitchen, turned on the coffee, cream and Jack Daniels took on the refrigerator. Somewhere outside a police siren wailed as usual in New York.

It was now 3 clock, my old grandfather clock struck. As the coffee was gone through, I was mixing the whiskey with the coffee in a cup of cream and sprayed over it. A good old Irish Coffee.  
So I walked into the hallway, my phone out of his pocket and  
made myself comfortable on the sofa. The book fascinated me, I was totally immersed in the world of vampires.  
I flipped to the next item. "Transformation" "Quite simply, I thought." You get bitten "

"To be one of these special vampires the victims have to be bitten.  
It is important that you bite into the carotid artery in the left neck, as this is the side of the heart.  
The heart is an important part, he is the center of every human being.  
Then the victim must drink the blood of a vampire and then die.  
Then, the transformation is complete.

Also who is the transformation of every vampire, there is a difference.  
In the moment when the person dies, slips the power of the special vampire back into the body of the soul.

Many of them don't know they are fallen angels their whole life time.

After a fallen angel dies, they lose their memory of their life time.  
Usually, the couples are, without knowing the other find, even who they are scattered all over the world, their undying love and destiny will bring them together. "  
Signed: Lisa Marie Caust

My brain processed what I had just read.  
"How romantic," I thought, and so I did not mean the part of how people died. My heart was lonely for love stories, life as a big star isnt full of sunshine. My cell phone rang. "This is how you remind me" by Nickelback played off. I answered it, it was my manager Bosley.

"Hey babe, how are you? I have heard of the thing with Drew, I'm sorry that no one was there  
that could protect you. "  
"It's okay, nothing happened, but can you give out a press release that I'm single again, and oh, Bosley? Cab you get me a bodyguard? "  
"I'll do, Billie. But why Im calling so late: You have an appointment with Vera Wang, who want you for photos for her new collection. It will appear in Vogue. The appointment is now rested at 14 clock, please come, this is very important! "  
"Yeah Bosley" I grumbled and hung up.  
I prefer if he just called to ask how Im feeling…

I threw the phone against the leather seat and took another swig of Irish Coffee  
Then I remembered the box again. I took the little box in his hand and opened it.  
I saw a beautiful diamond ring. I looked at him from all sides. The light was reflected in all the colors in it.  
It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of jewelry.  
I always got jewelry as a gift.  
But what was strange about this,was that he reminded me immediately of the diamond ring from the book. Since I was too sober to believe that, I thought it was a family heirloom, and put it on me.  
"Why not?" I thought. Jewelry can never damage.

Slowly, however, the alcohol showedits effect. I staggered into the bedroom and fell asleep immediately.


	3. Screaming for freedom

I found myself in a fancy restaurant. I was sitting at a table for 2, which was decorated with lilies, my favorite flowers.  
I had been here, I remember that. I was paid here to see me leave.  
Since then, the store here, No. 1

In front of me stood a glass of good Bordeaux. I could smell the fragrance through the air.  
I took a sip. It tasted amazing.  
I looked at my opposite, a very sweet guy, about the same age as me.  
He had blond hair and beautiful green eyes.  
A smile crossed his face. His teeth were pearly white.  
He took my hand. I got goose bumps  
He had the cold style!  
"Mon cherie," he muttered. "You're beautiful."  
I gave him a charming smile.

The waiter came to us.  
With a confident course he was aiming at our table. He had brown hair and hazel-blue eyes. The waiter uniform was perfect, the white shirt was tight and the black vest was on his muscular shoulders.

A cotton-like feeling came over me. How did I get here? I could not remember getting up. And everything was so clear to me yet. I just wanted to order when I saw the waiter.  
It was Drew! Panic .  
"Oh my God" I could only whisper, then he already pulled out his pistol and held it to the front of my dates.

He shot. My limbs started. Then he pointed it at my head and whispered, "What have I told you, mon amour? You belong to me" I heard he pulled the trigger ...

With a jerk I was awake. I sat upright in my bed. Bathed in sweat. I had panted to get the feeling no more air.  
My body was shaking, I was lying there completely exposed. My clock showed half-7 I put the feet on the ground and ran to the bathroom. After such a nightmare like this, I was always feeling better after a shower. No matter when. I had this feeling wash off of me.

I let the cold water on my temples, my running backs. I slowly came to his senses.  
"Drink no more coffee to sleep, you fool!" I threw myself in front of himself. I stopped the water and tied a towel around my body.

Outside the shower, I stood before the mirror and examined myself  
My ice-blue eyes stared at me coldly. My face was flawless. My lips were of a beautiful red with a cool undertone. Generally my skin was like fine china and I had never undergone an operation. So to speak, one could make today have a completely different face,  
but I was a beauty of nature .*

My dark brown hair that had a nice, reddish glow fell curly on my shoulders  
until the middle of my back.  
I was tall, but narrow.  
My legs were long and spotless. I had a beautiful body.

I was always similar to my sister.  
But in character, we were completely different:

I was the quiet, and the rebellious one of us. I would never have dared to lean on me against my mother.  
They are controlled, triezte us and moved us.

Her dream, both of us to make beauty queens, or something else could be done.  
The main thing we were both famous, good money went into the till and she could put to rest.

Yes, they originally came from the south. So that the mothers are.  
It has always been so.

My sister, however, had made the jump.  
When I was 6 and 15 from haute them.  
She went to Bangkok. It was told me a year later, after they were cut off.  
She worked there as a whore.  
I was never ashamed of it, but I envied her. For her freedom. To do what she wants.  
All my life I had not liked more than to be free.

From there, broke my ideal world. 2060 was probably the worst year I ever had.  
Our family broke up. My mother made my father the most terrible accusations.  
She did not realize that they want the debt was running away because my sister had.  
He had always considered her beauty drive with tolerance. Therefore, he was deeply struck by it.

When we arrived one day homecoming - I was shopping with my mother - he was gone.  
His things were gone, his coat, his belongings from the office. Even the pictures of us, on which he was often away. It is as if he had never existed. We searched the entire apartment where I now lived. No sign.  
My mother was from then on always creepy. She scared me. She left me more often alone with my grandparents. I looked for my father. It was almost scary, as they could not comprehend what had happened. One day I came home after school, and she was gone.  
On a last note she left us a message read:

"Do not look at me. I want to find your father. I have to do some things well."

From then on, I only lived with my grandparents in the house. They ttook good care of me.  
And my little child's mind began to crowd out the events and I learned to laugh again.  
My grandmother could tell wonderful stories.  
Decked it out. And in each story, the girl ended her dream prince.  
That's just how every girl would have liked.

My grandfather died when I was 8. He was old. We have seen it coming. I also suppressed this event.  
Stay in touch with my grandmother helped me. She told me stories of her job.  
She was a policewoman in a small town called Mystic Fall. Grams was the partner and right hand of Sheriff Forbes.  
The city was shrouded say it should float Vampire havoc.  
My grandmother always used to tell me about the stories of how they hunted vampires.  
And their partner had ever even shot one and buried.  
Logan Fell, the newsreader.

Despite my young age I was already very mature and knew that they told only trash.  
Sort of like Vampire's were only in Twilight ... Grandma was very cheerful.  
Even when she was sick. Cancer.  
She said when she was in her prime, she meant when she was 25 years old in 2010, was the life even better. General earlier that everything was all besser. Today was only electric and digital, so what.  
When I was 12, she died. She succumbed to cancer.  
And you know what that is sarcastic in this issue? Only six months later, the scientists finally found the antidote.

I had no one more. Bosley took me out of the house and took me to his pad. When I was 18, his career flourished as a manager. You have to know the financial crisis through the meteor strike in New York was over. The economy had recovered completely. And b he made me famous.  
At 19 I won my first Oscar, 2 followed. I've done it, but really I have nothing left.  
Only Bosley.

I looked back into his eyes. A tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away.  
Show no weakness, or do the others break up. "I muttered. Mother always used to  
say.  
When I gave me a jerk and got dressed, I dried my hair and put me back in front to the mirror.  
With a brush, was on the top of the liquid, red lipstick, I rouged my lips.  
It occurred to me quote one of my favorite movie, "Memoirs of a Geisha":

_"She painted her face,_  
_to hide her it._  
_Her eyes are deep water._  
_Geisha don't have to wish..._  
_It is not for a geisha to feel ..._  
_A geisha is an artist of the floating world._  
_She dances, she sings ... she has up,_  
_whatever you like._  
_The rest is in shadow,_  
_The rest is secret! "_

I liked the quote, I secretly transferred it to my life. When I was finished, I grabbed my phone, put it in his pocket, drew a quick coffee from the machine and then made my way to the photo shoot.


End file.
